lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1398
Report #1398 Skillset: Skill: Racial-Demi-Regen Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Nov 2015 Furies' Decision: We are looking at updates to the regeneration system that should render the issues raised here irrelevant. If there are still issues after the fact, we can revisit this. Problem: The Races who receive a large regeneration level bonus as their demigod power do not ever recieve the full benefit of those powers, leaving them with a weaker effective demigod perk than other races. The 'One with Nature' and 'Enhanced Regeneration' powers lose at least half of their effectiveness, making already weak perks weaker by 50% or more. The baseline regen for every demigod player is 5 levels, meaning that already, 1 of the OwN levels and three Enhanced Regen levels are wasted. Serenwilde Elfen (the encouraged pairing of org and race) additionally get a passive 2/8 health and mana regen, wasting another two levels of the demi perk. Any additional skill, blessing, or item regen levels further devalue the effect, creating less mechanical reason to play these races. Beyond the wasted levels, the effect of regen is demonstrably weaker than other demigod racial perks, adding about 65 health regenerated per level per 10 seconds for most players. This report seeks to discuss and develop new racial powers for these races, not address the regeneration system as a whole. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace the One with Nature Regeneration bonus with the ability to use and weave Mystic Pathways. Decreased balance time to use pathways and faster path weaving for those who otherwise already have the ability (through the artifact or skillset). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace the Enhanced Regeneration power with Track. Lobo demigods gain the ability to quickly speedwalk (with enhanced celerity) towards a target within a large radius. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace the Enhanced Regeneration power with Exceptional Senses. Loboshigaru gain a toggled ability that indicates when someone enters or leaves an adjacent room (and which direction that room is in). Additionally, the Loboshigaru may SCENT, and can detect when someone is hiding in skunk spray (though not their location). Player Comments: ---on 10/30 @ 21:05 writes: Yeah, sure, fits thematically, I like it ---on 10/31 @ 01:25 writes: Sure, go for it ---on 11/1 @ 18:57 writes: I've added a second solution, addressing Enhanced Regeneration. ---on 11/3 @ 01:15 writes: Both solutions seem fine. ---on 11/3 @ 01:26 writes: I confused why the sol 2 would bypass veil or skunk? That seems like it should be either or, give it increased celerity OR bypass veil/skunk ---on 11/3 @ 01:32 writes: It is to make it better than just using regular pathing to get to a target in a larger range of situations. Skunk bypassing is a pretty weak bonus, if you feel it's really op somehow it can be removed without any trouble. ---on 11/4 @ 01:21 writes: I don't think skunk bypassing is a weak bonus, I think it's a really strong bonus and it pretty much eliminates the single advantage of skunk. I like Rivius's suggestion on forums saying that maybe the Lobo bonus will bypass skunk by stating someone is in an area, but not revealing the room name. That seems like a great demi power ---on 11/4 @ 15:35 writes: As a standalone third solution? I'd be pretty underwhelmed by a demigod power that amounted to a slightly more powerful version of SCAN. ---on 11/5 @ 01:45 writes: I'd rather have the situationally useful ability than the something like what you're suggesting, I'm on board with pathing that doesn't bypass veil/skunk if that's the route you want to go, but bypassing veil/skunk is too powerful. ---on 11/7 @ 19:13 writes: Sure